<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я слышал тебя (I Heard You) by Lesli_rus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951027">Я слышал тебя (I Heard You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus'>Lesli_rus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 лет Шерлока [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, First Kiss, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:39:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок вернулся в Лондон после двухлетнего отсутствия. Его лучший друг, Джон Ватсон, собирается жениться и больше не живет на Бейкер-стрит.</p>
<p>Шерлок принимает импульсивное решение, которое меняет будущее всех троих. Сможет ли он вернуть своего лучшего друга?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 лет Шерлока [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382803">I Heard You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes">SherlockWatson_Holmes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Предложение так и не было сделано.</p><p>После появления Шерлока в «The Landmark», Джону, откровенно говоря, было о чем подумать. Насколько он знал, кольцо, стоившее двухнедельного жалованья, все еще лежало на их брошенном столике в ресторане.</p><p>В тот вечер разговоры с Мэри касались возвращения великого детектива: Джон поклялся никогда больше не разговаривать со своим бывшим лучшим другом, в то время как Мэри, на удивление, поддержала человека, которого никогда не знала, и даже осмелилась сказать, что он ей <em>нравится</em>. Прерванное предложение Джона было почти забыто.</p><p>Решимость Джона, конечно, продержалась недолго, и уже следующим вечером после работы он отправился на Бейкер-стрит, преисполненный решимости говорить посредством чувств (его бросает в дрожь при одной только мысли об этом).</p><p>Благодаря случившемуся нападению на тротуаре и после, когда он очнулся в костре, окруженный дымом, Джон так и не добрался в ту ночь до 221Б, но он <em>видел</em> Шерлока, когда тот обнимал его лицо двумя руками в перчатках, а глаза были наполнены ужасом и паникой. К тому времени, когда он вернулся в квартиру с Мэри, все, чего он хотел — смыть под душем запах гари и немного поспать. Так что его можно простить за то, что не заметил того, что несомненно произошло прошлой ночью — на Мэри было помолвочное кольцо.</p><p>Когда на следующее утро он замечает его за завтраком, то приходит в неоправданную ярость. Несмотря на то, что он, очевидно, собирался сделать ей предложение, его раздражает, что кольцо просто сидит на ее пальце, как если бы это был решенный вопрос. Когда Джон пытается заговорить с ней об этом, Мэри обижается, думая, что он больше не хочет жениться, и у него нет сил, чтобы обсудить это с ней. Ему нужно увидеть Шерлока, поблагодарить его за то, что снова спас ему жизнь, и наконец выслушать то, что он скажет. Теперь <em>это</em> его приоритет.</p><p>Конечно, с ними все не так просто, и не успевает он опомниться, как они снова оказываются в центре расследования. Вагон метро, уловка, прощение, а после того, как все уляжется и все показания даны — еда на вынос на диване в 221Б и разговор — напыщенный и эмоциональный для них обоих.</p><p>К большому огорчению Шерлока, Майкрофт (любезно) объявил прессе, что тот сделает заявление о своем возвращении на следующий день, выйдя из своей квартиры на Бейкер-Стрит. Он немедленно просит Джона встретиться с ними лицом к лицу, встать рядом с ним так, как он должен был стоять последние два года.</p><p>Миссис Хадсон звонит этому милому молодому человеку, Грегори, и очаровательной Молли, и начинает порхать по квартире, болтая о шампанском и вечеринке по случаю возвращения домой. У Шерлока не хватает духу расстраивать ее, поэтому он неохотно соглашается.</p><p>Джон и Мэри прибывают последними, и, несмотря на то, что остальные уже подняли тост за возвращение Шерлока, Мэри объявляет об их помолвке, как только они входят. Эта новость, как копье, пронзает сердце Шерлока, но, несмотря на боль, он празднует это, наливая еще шампанского и поднимая тост за счастливую пару. Он умирает внутри, зная, что Джон видит это, когда его друг говорит, что на самом деле он никогда не делал предложения Мэри, что она вытащила кольцо из его кармана и стала носить его. Интересно, думает Шерлок. Зачем бы ему это говорить? Конечно, он все равно собирался сделать предложение, так что не имеет значения, как это в конечном итоге произошло. По крайней мере, эта информация дает Шерлоку повод для размышлений.</p><p>Шерлок не хочет отвечать на вопросы Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон о том, почему он уехал и как удалось инсценировать свою смерть, пока у него не было возможности поговорить об этом с Джоном, поэтому Мэри легко удается перевести разговор на свадебные темы. Однако вскоре притворное счастье начинает казаться ему слишком больши́м, и он исчезает в своей спальне, чтобы немного успокоиться и подготовиться к заявлению. Сделав несколько успокаивающих вдохов, он смотрит на себя в зеркало, поправляет волосы и костюм, когда слышит, как Джон зовет его из кухни. Обернувшись и увидев своего блоггера, идущего в спальню по коридору, улыбающегося расслабленной, счастливой улыбкой, о которой Шерлок мечтал последние два года, он представляет себе своего друга, идущего по проходу, где стоит и ждет Шерлок, а не Мэри. Этой мимолетной мысли достаточно, чтобы поднять ему настроение, и он улыбается в ответ, тепло, открыто, так, как никогда не улыбнулся бы никому другому.</p><p>— Пойдем, тебе придется спуститься. Им нужна эта история, — Джон напоминает ему, что внизу у дверей его ждет пресса.</p><p>— Через минуту, — закатив глаза, Шерлок проходит мимо него.</p><p>Они возвращаются в гостиную, где свадебная беседа все еще в самом разгаре; дамы теснятся на диване, обсуждая цвета и цветы, а Лестрейд сидит в кресле рядом с ними, выглядя так, словно предпочел бы оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Шерлок берет с кофейного столика еще одну бутылку, откупоривает пробку и наполняет бокал Грега, чем заслуживает благодарную улыбку и настраивается на возбужденное щебетание миссис Хадсон.</p><p>— О, я очень рада, Мэри. Вы уже назначили дату?</p><p>Мэри краем глаза смотрит на Джона, прекрасно понимая, что они еще не начали обсуждать этот вопрос.</p><p>— Мы думали, в мае.</p><p>— О! Весенняя свадьба! — восклицают в унисон миссис Хадсон и Молли.</p><p>— Ага. Ну, как только помолвка действительно состоится, — она многозначительно смотрит на Шерлока, но под этим взглядом скрывается симпатия. — В прошлый раз нас прервали. — В ее тоне сквозит самодовольство, которое Шерлоку сразу же не нравится.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Джон, но он смотрит на Мэри, а не на Шерлока, и в <em>этом</em> взгляде нет нежности, недовольство из-за вынужденной помолвки все еще на поверхности.</p><p>В комнате воцаряется неловкое молчание, поскольку остальные гости чувствуют возникшее напряжение. Джон делает большой глоток из бокала и снимает пальто с крючка.</p><p>— Готов?</p><p>Шерлок кивает, вихрем закидывая пальто за спину, надевая его (Джон никак не может понять, зачем ему необходимо так драматично одеваться) и завязывая вокруг шеи шарф, начинает спускаться по лестнице.</p><p>— Не притворяйся, что тебе это не нравится, — говорит Джон, следуя за ним.</p><p>— Ммм? — Шерлок продолжает спускаться по лестнице, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>— Что ты вернулся. И снова герой.</p><p>— О, не глупи.</p><p>Джон останавливается на середине лестницы.</p><p>— Только идиот не заметит, что тебе это нравится.</p><p>— Что? — Шерлок, стоящий двумя ступеньками ниже, поворачивается к нему. Ему всегда нравилось, когда Джон возвышается над ним вот так.</p><p>— Быть Шерлоком Холмсом.</p><p>— Я даже не понимаю, о чем ты, — он продолжает спускаться, надевая перчатки, подходя ко входной двери.</p><p>Джон следует за ним, но снова останавливается на нижней ступеньке.</p><p>— Шерлок, ты <em>расскажешь</em> мне, как ты это сделал? Как ты спрыгнул с крыши и выжил?</p><p>— Ты знаешь мои методы, Джон. Я известен своей живучестью.</p><p>— Нет, серьезно. Когда тебя не стало, я был на могиле.</p><p>— Очень надеюсь, — Шерлок поворачивается, отводя взгляд от спасительной двери перед собой и смотрит на своего друга. В глаза человеку, которого уничтожил, умерев.</p><p>Джон медленно подходит к нему, не оставляя Шерлоку пространства для побега.</p><p>— Я произнес там речь. Собственно, я говорил с тобой.</p><p>— Я знаю. Я был там, — Шерлок проглатывает чувство сожаления и тоски.</p><p>Джон теперь стоит прямо напротив него в узком пространстве перед входной дверью. Он так близко, что чувствует дыхание Шерлока в своих волосах.</p><p>— И я попросил тебя о чуде. Чтобы ты стал живым.</p><p>Расстояние между ними бесконечно малó. Шерлок снимает перчатку, которую только что натянул, и поднимает большую ладонь к лицу Джона, кладет ему на щеку, нежно обхватывая лицо. От прикосновения, дыхание Джона прерывается, и он бессознательно облизывает губы; глубокая темная скрытая часть его сознания точно знает, чего он хочет, в то время как сознательная сторона борется с желанием открыть дверь и убежать. Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, следующие слова Шерлока:</p><p>— Я слышал.</p><p>Шерлок сокращает последнее оставшееся расстояние между ними и прижимает свои полные губы к сухому рту Джона: твердое давление, создающее впечатление уверенности, которую он на самом деле не чувствует. Это не романтично и не сексуально, не более чем целомудренное прикосновение губ, но для Шерлока — это все; и все, о чем он может думать, — Джон не отстранился. На самом деле, он <em>отодвигается</em>. Легко, едва заметно, но <em>ощутимо</em>, и когда Джон начинает посасывать нижнюю губу Шерлока, именно Шерлок тот, кто отстраняется, и <em>тогда</em> Джон реагирует так, будто ему дали пощечину — лицо красное от смущения или гнева, хотя зрачки расширены, так что, возможно, это возбуждение. Шерлок обводит взглядом тело Джона в поисках... других признаков.</p><p>— Что <em>это</em> было, черт возьми, Шерлок? — шипит он. — Моя <em>невеста</em> наверху!</p><p>— О, <em>пожалуйста</em>, — надменно отвечает Шерлок, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность. — Ты не сделал ей предложение. Ты <em>не собирался</em> делать ей предложение. Ты передумал, как только я вернулся.</p><p>Джон открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но друг обрывает его.</p><p>— Джон, сейчас не время, — говорит Шерлок, и Джон знает, что он прав, хотя, кажется, у них было все время на свете, чтобы поцеловаться. Шерлок берет с вешалки рядом с собой охотничью шляпу и грубо натягивает на свои кудри. — Пора быть Шерлоком Холмсом.</p><p>Он распахивает дверь и выходит навстречу прессе, Джон, как всегда, послушно следует за ним.</p><p>***</p><p>После очередного бокала шампанского Грег Лестрейд начинает наслаждаться заразительным смехом трех женщин на диване. Мэри, похоже, хорошо ладит с Молли и миссис Хадсон, у нее острое чувство юмора, которое так ценит Грег, и проницательный ум, так напоминающий ему Шерлоков.</p><p>Она потчует группу историями о том, какой замечательный партнер Джон и каким он будет идеальным мужем.</p><p>— Честно говоря, вы даже не представляете, как мне повезло, он идеален, — говорит она им.</p><p>— О, мы знаем, Мэри. Шерлок уже много лет говорит подобные вещи! — хихикает Молли и резко замолкает, увидев, как помрачнело лицо Мэри, а улыбка превратилась в жесткую линию. Она делает еще один глоток, чтобы удержаться от дальнейших неловких комментариев.</p><p>— Ты прелестная, Мэри, из тебя выйдет замечательная жена, но знаешь... я не видела Джона почти два года, и когда он пришел сюда сказать, что женится на <em>женщине</em>... что ж. Я была удивлена.</p><p>Грег фыркает от смеха в ответ на замечание миссис Хадсон, представляя себе реакцию Джона, когда он это услышал. Молли выглядит подавленной, но пожилая леди продолжает улыбаться и шутить по поводу его отношений с Шерлоком, совершенно не обращая внимания на перемены в атмосфере — или просто не беспокоясь об этом.</p><p>— Вы же знаете, они никогда не были… — Мэри изо всех сил пытается изобразить улыбку и смеется.</p><p>Хлопок входной двери обрывает разговор, и внезапно в комнату врывается разъяренный консультирующий детектив шести футов ростом, с торчащими в беспорядке волосами от шляпы, которую сорвал и бросил в коридоре. Джон врывается следом за ним, выглядя таким же раздраженным, но пытающийся не показывать этого перед друзьями. Ему тоже неловко. Что-то в пресс-конференции расстроило их обоих, прервав интервью всего через десять минут. Мэри, может быть, и не гениальный детектив, но даже она может сделать вывод, что пресса, должно быть, усомнилась в природе отношений Джона с Шерлоком. Эти двое похожи на открытую книгу.</p><p>— Вечеринка окончена, — объявляет Шерлок, драматично плюхаясь в кресло, ссутулившись, вытянув ноги перед собой, закрыв глаза и сцепив пальцы под подбородком.</p><p>— <em>Шерлок!</em> Нет необходимости грубить гостям, — журит миссис Хадсон.</p><p>— Все в порядке, миссис Хадсон, мне все равно пора, — Грег ставит бокал на стол, надевает пиджак, за ним тихонько следует Молли, которая не произнесла ни слова с тех пор, как сболтнула лишнего в разговоре с Мэри.</p><p>— Извините его. Пресса немного... перегнула палку, — извиняется Джон, когда друзья снова поздравляют его с помолвкой и вместе покидают квартиру.</p><p>Мэри встает, кладет руку на плечо Джона и бросает взгляд, говорящий — <em>«Это же Шерлок»,</em> как будто она знает его лучше, чем Джон, и это действует ему на нервы сильнее, чем следовало бы.</p><p>— Пошли, Джон. Давай оставим его в покое.</p><p>— Вообще-то, Мэри, я задержусь немного. Нам... э-э... нужно многое наверстать.</p><p>Мэри выглядит расстроенной и бросает взгляд на слегка ухмыляющегося Шерлока.</p><p>— Похоже, он не в настроении разговаривать с тобой, Джон.</p><p>— Он заговорит. Он должен мне все объяснить.</p><p>Шерлок не уверен, говорит ли Джон о последних двух годах или о поцелуе в коридоре.</p><p>Миссис Хадсон провожает Мэри вниз, к ее большому неудовольствию — она явно хотела еще поспорить и не уезжать без жениха. Миссис Ха оглядывается и подмигивает Джону, закрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты не в чертогах, Шерлок. Тебе не кажется, что нам надо поговорить?</p><p>Шерлок молчит — он и вправду почти не дает Джону информации к размышлению, поэтому тот делает то, что всегда в критических ситуациях — ставит чайник. В его голове проносятся события последнего часа. Его чувства к Шерлоку всегда были сложными и снова пробудились после его возвращения из мертвых, хотя он и не подозревал, что чувства Шерлока к нему были такими же запутанными. Если бы Шерлок сделал этот шаг, прежде чем прыгнуть, Джон не колебался бы (ну, не так уж и сложно было бы опустить табличку <em>«Я не гей»</em>).</p><p>Но сейчас... между ними почти не осталось доверия, и потом — есть Мэри. Добрая, веселая, милая Мэри, которая спасла его, когда умер Шерлок. Он не обманщик, никогда им не был, но он потянулся за поцелуем, и кто знает, как далеко это зашло бы, если бы Шерлок не отстранился. Им нужно поговорить, но Джон, честно говоря, понятия не имеет, как должен пройти этот разговор. Может быть, это был просто эксперимент для Шерлока, попытка увидеть, сможет ли он заставить Джона уйти от невесты к нему, точно так же, как он уходил от всех своих подружек (или, по крайней мере, оттолкнул их достаточно, что они его бросили).</p><p>Джон ставит чашку на столик рядом с Шерлоком, легонько касается его плеча, привлекая внимание, а потом садится в свое старое пыльное кресло и делает большой глоток чая.</p><p>— Шерлок? Нам действительно нужно поговорить.</p><p>Шерлок вздыхает, но по-прежнему не смотрит на него.</p><p>— Не о чем говорить, я ошибся. Больше не повторится.</p><p>Джон ничего не говорит, хотя его рот открывается и закрывается, как у рыбы, когда он пытается придумать правильные слова; слова, которые не причинили бы боль человеку, о котором он так сильно заботится. Шерлок снова заговорил, чувствуя затруднения Джона.</p><p>— Очевидно, ты все еще так глубоко в шкафу, что не можешь принять того, что прямо перед тобой.</p><p>— Эй, погоди-ка.</p><p>— Нет, — Шерлок открывает глаза и смотрит на Джона сверху вниз. — Ты ответил на поцелуй. На мгновение ты забыл о существовании Мэри и <em>поцеловал меня в ответ</em>.</p><p>— Я... я... — да.</p><p>Шерлок с вызовом приподнимает бровь, но за этим уверенным фасадом прячется бледная и дрожащая версия себя самого из чертогов, ладони вспотели, и он, возможно, более напуган, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Честно говоря, он боится, что Джон уйдет и никогда не вернется. О чем он только думал? Джон собирается жениться, он счастлив, и Шерлок мог бы остаться в его жизни лучшим другом, они все еще могли бы вместе раскрывать дела... Но, в минуту слабости, он все испортил. <em>Выбор момента, Шерлок,</em> говорит ему внутренний Майкрофт с выражением крайнего разочарования на воображаемом лице.</p><p>— Зачем ты это сделал, Шерлок? Мне нужно знать, почему ты это сделал.</p><p>— По-моему, это <em>довольно</em> очевидно.</p><p>— Нет, в том-то и дело, что нет.</p><p>— Я знал, что ты бисексуален, когда впервые встретил тебя, также как и то, что ты никогда не стал бы действовать. Ты был увлечен мной и явно заинтересован в том, чтобы пойти дальше, но в то время это было не то, что я думал, хочу. Я предположил, что ты, вероятно, запаникуешь, если я возьму все в свои руки. Совершенно верно, могу добавить, — он ухмыляется, довольный собой, когда видит, как пылают щеки Джона. — Я понял, что совершил ошибку, когда решил, что ты застрелил таксиста из-за меня, но к тому времени я уже произнес свою <em>«мне приятен ваш интерес»</em> речь, — он морщится при этом воспоминании. — Я даже не представлял, как взять свои слова обратно, — стыдливо признается Шерлок. — Кроме того, ты становился ценным помощником в работе, и мне казалось, ты будешь приемлемым соседом по квартире, так что...</p><p>— Так долго? Ты был заинтересован <em>уже тогда?</em> Господи. После того, как ты осадил меня, я потерял надежду, предположил, что ты асексуален, и сделал все возможное, чтобы преодолеть свое влечение. Но вместо этого я...</p><p>— Что? — требует продолжения Шерлок.</p><p>— Я влюбился в тебя. Черт побери, — Джон вытирает слезу, сбежавшую из левого глаза. — Если бы я знал, что ты чувствуешь до того, как ты... Мы могли бы... <em>Боже</em>, Шерлок, ты же говорил, что женат на своей работе!</p><p>— Да... а потом ты стал частью моей работы, — он бросает на Джона долгий многозначительный взгляд.</p><p>Джон понимает, что Шерлок пытается сказать.</p><p>— Черт. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, <em>дерьмо!</em> Я так не могу, — он снимает пиджак с крючка на двери и бросает последний взгляд на своего лучшего друга, который сидит в кресле с таким видом, словно его мир только что рухнул. — Мне очень жаль. — Джон бежит вниз по лестнице и, не оглядываясь, выходит на улицу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон захлопывает входную дверь 221 и выбегает под проливной дождь, все еще борясь с рукавами пальто. Ему жарко, кружится голова, и холодный дождь приятно холодит его вспотевшую кожу. Это похоже на внетелесный опыт, он не уверен, что все еще чувствует ступни или даже ноги, но почему-то он не прекращает шагать, пока не оказывается на безопасном расстоянии от квартиры, от Шерлока. Он проходит по <a href="https://ibb.co/y0Sdsmy">Кларенс-бридж</a> в Риджентс-парке и замедляет шаг, входя в <a href="https://ibb.co/G0Lm3cW">«Holme Green»</a><sup>1</sup> — от него не ускользает ирония названия. Несмотря на дождь, Джон опускается на землю у озера, потревожив стаю лебедей, жмущихся к берегу.</p><p>Он глубоко дышит, осознавая, что находится на грани панической атаки. Во что, черт возьми, играл Шерлок? Это была какая-то игра? Шерлок никогда не обращал особого внимания на социально приемлемое поведение, но даже он должен понимать, что целовать своего лучшего друга, который буквально только что оказался помолвлен с кем-то другим, было более чем нехорошо. Как, черт возьми, они вообще собирались пройти через это? Он хотел попросить Шерлока стать его шафером! Господи, это было бы катастрофой.</p><p>В глубине души Джон не мог отрицать, что всегда хотел этого, и в этом Шерлок был прав. Он не должен был удивляться тому, что тот с самого начала видел его бисексуальность, несмотря на то, что сам он никогда не навешивал на нее ярлык. Шерлок, должно быть, тоже это знал, потому что он был нехарактерно порядочен, не упоминая об этом.</p><p>Джон думает о Мэри, которая ждет его в своей-их квартире. Он любит ее, действительно любит, но он солгал бы, охарактеризовав свои чувства к ней чем-то большим, чем отблеск той страсти, что чувствовал (чувствует) к Шерлоку. Он думал, что она идеально подходит для него, для той жизни, которую он <em>думал</em>, что хотел, и она действительно была его спасительницей в течение последних шести месяцев. Но в последние несколько минут, после того как Шерлок Холмс, черт возьми, <em>поцеловал</em> его, он внезапно понял так много мелочей в ней, которые ему не нравились. Утонченные маленькие насмешки, направленные на Шерлока, и дружеские / рабочие отношения Джона с ним. Были ли они на самом деле, или Джон пытается оправдать мысли, проносящиеся в голове? Мысли о том, чтобы упаковать чемодан и вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, где им больше не понадобятся две спальни.</p><p>Он уверен в одном: он не может жениться на Мэри. Он не может посвятить себя кому-то, когда сердце уже принадлежит его лучшему другу. Он не может прожить каждый день, будучи женатым на одном человеке, а любя другого, и он знает, что никогда не сможет перестать любить Шерлока.</p><p>Когда его дыхание достаточно успокоилось, и дождь начинает утихать, Джон поднимается с земли, морщась от мокрого пятна на заднице, и неторопливо направляется в сторону <a href="https://ibb.co/hyXhspy">Японского сада</a>. Он часто оказывается в этом спокойном саду после ссор с Шерлоком — успокаивающая безмятежность творит чудеса с его уровнем стресса, а звук водопада всегда помогает очистить разум.</p><p>Из-за ненастной погоды и раннего вечернего часа — сад пуст, и Джон обнаруживает, что может гулять в полном одиночестве (если не принимать в расчет редких павлинов, взъерошивающих перья). Поскольку в саду нет скамеек, посетители обычно постоянно перемещаются, но Джон один, поэтому он расстилает свою куртку на настиле над прудом с карпами и садится на сухую подкладку, свешивая ноги с края. Благодаря тишине и покою, он легко потеряется в мыслях, лениво следя глазами за движениями рыб под мутной водой.</p><p>Ему нужно о многом подумать.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлок безучастно смотрит на дверь, после того как Джон сбегает вниз по лестнице. Он знает, что когда дело доходит до эмоций, он не самый проницательный человек, но где он ошибся? Он предположил, что Джон, скорее всего, взорвется, когда Шерлок впервые расскажет правду о его сексуальности, но доктор воспринял это довольно хорошо (едва подняв бровь, на самом деле). Каким-то образом признание Джона о любви к Шерлоку оказалось для него непосильным испытанием. Интересно.</p><p>Шерлок долго размышляет над этим, рассеянно наклеивая на руку три никотиновых пластыря. Его сердце и разум находятся в противоречии друг с другом, к этому чувству он вообще не привык — в то время как его сердце поет от признания Джоном в любви (получай, Мэри), его вероломный ум ужасается, что Джон все еще <em>(все еще!)</em> не готов принять чувства Шерлока. Может быть, эти два года разлуки сделали невозможным для них двигаться дальше? Он действительно идиот, как всегда утверждает Майкрофт. Он не должен был целовать Джона, не должен был подталкивать его к тому, с чем он никогда не хотел сталкиваться. Теперь у него есть Мэри (черт бы тебя побрал, Мэри), он ушел, и, возможно, Шерлок только что разрушил какой-либо прогресс, который они могли бы достичь для восстановления своей старой дружбы.</p><p>Шерлок проскальзывает в свои чертоги, чтобы прокрутить события вечера, нервно постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам кресла. Нет, решает он, он поступил правильно. Без этого поцелуя они бы вечно игнорировали бы свои чувства друг к другу, и Шерлок действительно не смог бы вынести продолжения напряженности, которая была между ними в течение нескольких недель, предшествовавших падению; постоянная неопределенность была терпима только потому, что он еще не знал, каково это — остаться без Джона. Если их чувства и влечение в конечном счете ни к чему не приведут, он <em>должен</em> знать это сейчас, раз и навсегда, прежде чем он удостоится сомнительной чести быть шафером Джона (конечно, он попросил бы его, кого же еще?). Это было бы все равно, как наблюдать, за собственным вскрытием: сердце умело вырезано из груди, взвешено и оценено перед гостями.</p><p>Вздохнув, он открывает глаза и достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон, собираясь послать сообщение Джону дабы прощупать почву.</p><p>Но замирает. Большие пальцы бесполезно зависли над экраном.</p><p>Что Джон всегда говорил ему? Ему <em>«нужно подышать свежим воздухом»</em>, и Шерлок должен был <em>«черт возьми, дать ему время»</em>. Похоже, что иногда он все же прислушивается. Положив телефон на подлокотник кресла, чтобы можно было легко заметить, если Джон свяжется с ним, он решает позволить Джону сделать первый шаг.</p><p>Безотлагательная проблема заключается в том, как остановить себя от расстреливания стены в полном расстройстве, или разогревании телефона в микроволновке, чтобы противостоять неизбежной неспособности оставить Джона в покое. Действительно, он бы не смог без своего любимого айфона, а домовладелица (не домработница) уже жаловалась на стену гостиной, напоминающую швейцарский сыр. Она придет в ярость, если он снова потянется за пистолетом.</p><p>Итак, отвлечение…</p><p>О наркотиках, конечно, не может быть и речи, и он старается не курить, чтобы Джон не жаловался, что от него <em>«воняет, как от пепельницы»</em>. Он еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы позвонить Майкрофту и выслушать его насмешки.</p><p>Ну, что ж.</p><p>Он вскакивает с кресла.</p><p>Нужда заставляет.</p><p>
  <em>— Миссис Хадсон?!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Примечание переводчика:</p><p>1 — Holme Green — помост в Риджентс-парке. Расположен между лодочным озером и внутренним кольцом парка и до сих пор используется для проведения специальных мероприятий и концертов. Первоначально помост располагалась в Ричмонд-парке, но был перенесен в 1970-е годы и перестроен после того, как его разбомбила Ирландская республиканская армия в 1982 году. Именно по этой причине помост часто называют мемориальным, имея в виду 7 погибших солдат, убитых в результате нападения.</p><p>От Бейкер-стрит до мемориального помоста 7 минут пешком. От помоста до Японского сада еще 3 минуты.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>У фика появилась бета Меиса - огромное спасибо за вычитку!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон просидел на скамейке в почти шерлоковском трансе достаточно долго и, несмотря на теплый летний вечер, его начало колотить, благодаря все еще мокрой одежде. Вынимая телефон, он понимает, что сидит там уже почти два часа. Следующее, что он отмечает — отсутствие сообщений от Шерлока, что является неожиданностью, он-то думал, что будут, по крайней мере, требования в необходимости его присутствия.</p><p>Мэри, однако, писала ему каждые тридцать минут с момента последнего прочитанного сообщения, очень похоже, что она поставила напоминалку — написать сообщение. Положив телефон на скамейку рядом с собой, Джон устало опускает голову на руки, поддается мгновению саможаления и невесело смеется: разве не здорово, когда в тебя влюблены два человека? Вдохнув, будто на плечах у него тяжесть всего мира, он снова берет телефон и быстро набирает текст…</p><p> </p><p>[Отправлено 21:06]</p><p>
  <em>Прости. Скоро буду дома.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…Шерлоку. <em>Черт возьми! </em>Это предназначалось для Мэри. Очевидно. Теперь <em>это</em> был его дом, его жизнь в пригороде с Мэри, а не Бейкер-стрит, не Шерлок. Но и для Шерлока это сообщение не лишено смысла: мне жаль, что я сбежал, я возвращаюсь. И часть Джона слишком устала, чтобы даже пытаться притвориться, что он не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Возможно, он просто хотел убедительного отрицания.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Сообщение пришло во время четвертой партии в бридж с миссис Хадсон. Он проиграл первые три (она жульничала, очевидно), так что приветствовалось все, что могло прервать ее неспортивное кудахтанье, даже если бы это был Майкрофт. И все же Шерлок, несомненно, благодарен судьбе за то, что на экране его телефона высвечивается — <em>Джон</em>. Миссис Хадсон быстро забыта, и он бросает карты на стол, чтобы проверить сообщение.</p><p> </p><p>[Получено 21.06]</p><p>
  <em>Прости. Скоро буду дома.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Дома! Он сказал — дома! Сердце Шерлока подскакивает к горлу <em>(биологически это невозможно)</em> за девять десятых секунды до того, как до него доходит правда: это послание предназначалось не ему. Джон едет домой к Мэри. Шерлок сдувается, когда его сердце, кажется, полностью перестает биться <em>(маловероятно, он все еще стоит прямо, и миссис Хадсон не кричит)</em>. Отказываясь сдаться без боя, Шерлок печатает ответ:</p><p> </p><p>[Отправлено 21.08]</p><p>
  <em>Хорошо. У нас закончилось молоко, тебе оно понадобится для чая утром.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Он представляет себе, как улыбнется Джон, прочитав это сообщение, и ничего не может с собой поделать.</p><p>— Шерлок, в чем дело? — спрашивает миссис Хадсон.</p><p>— Ничего, Хаддерс, — он собирается выйти из кухни и подняться наверх, но останавливается, представив, как Джон говорит: <em>«Где твои манеры, </em><em>Шерлок</em>. — Спасибо, что отвлекли, — бросает он через плечо, заставляя себя тепло улыбнуться домовладелице.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон разрывается между желанием вернуться на Бейкер-стрит или взять такси до дома в Нортвуде. Он не отправил Шерлоку сообщение, не сказал ему, что послание предназначалось не ему (потому что, честно говоря, так оно и было, не так ли?), и Шерлок, конечно же, ответил так, как будто ничего не произошло. Им нужно было поговорить. <em>Действительно</em> говорить. И, возможно, это будет легче сделать, когда они не видят друг друга. Джон вернулся на главную дорогу, где легко может поймать такси, но не поднимает руку, а отвечает на сообщение друга.</p><p> </p><p>[Отправлено 21.11]</p><p>
  <em>Хорошо, молоко. Понял.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Он не может не улыбнуться, прочитав обычное требование молока от Шерлока, как будто всего несколько часов назад ничего особенного не произошло. Независимо от того, через что проходит Шерлок, в то или иное время, его одержимость чаем никогда не изменится. Как и его очевидная неспособность купить молоко. Джон тянется положить телефон обратно в карман пиджака, передумывает и посылает еще одно сообщение.</p><p> </p><p>[Отправлено 21.12]</p><p>
  <em>Шерлок, нам нужно поговорить.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Как и ожидалось, Шерлок отвечает через долю секунды, как будто он уже приготовил сообщение для отправки. Возможно, так оно и было.</p><p> </p><p>[Получено 21.12]</p><p>
  <em>Бессмысленно, я уже знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, и каков будет мой ответ. Давай сэкономим время и забудем об этом.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Отправлено 21.13]</p><p>
  <em>Нет, Шерлок, ты не знаешь. Так что я все равно буду говорить, а ты будешь читать.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Джон не оставляет Шерлоку времени на ответ и продолжает.</p><p> </p><p>[Отправлено 21.13]</p><p>
  <em>Почему именно сейчас? Зачем целовать меня сейчас, когда, впервые, я действительно занят?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Получено 21.15]</p><p>
  <em>Может быть, потому, что ты занят.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Джон раздраженно фыркает. Ну, это ясно как божий день. Он не знает, почему ожидал чего-то другого от загадочного соседа по квартире. Бывшего. Бывшего соседа по квартире!</p><p> </p><p>[Отправлено 21.16]</p><p>
  <em>Что?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Получено 21.16]</p><p>
  <em>*Вздох*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Отправлено 21.17]</p><p>
  <em>Ты что, печатаешь мне о том, что вздыхаешь?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Получено 21.20]</p><p>
  <em>Как еще ты узнаешь об этом? Хочешь, чтобы я послал видео?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Джон невольно смеется. Большинство людей могли бы счесть это сарказмом, но Джон знает, что Шерлок абсолютно серьезен.</p><p> </p><p>[Отправлено 21.21]</p><p>
  <em>Шерлок.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Получено 21.23]</p><p>
  <em>Ладно. Может быть, потому, что я понял, что ты скоро уйдешь навсегда. Может быть, потому, что я провел два года, спасая твою жизнь и борясь за то, чтобы вернуться к тебе, к той жизни, которая была у нас раньше, только чтобы обнаружить, что теряю ее.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Господи. Джон прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как начинают щипать глаза и все расплывается. Он не плачет на людях, черт возьми, он <em>не плачет,</em> а два предложения текстового сообщения вообще не должны были вызвать слезы, но одна капля уже сбежала, скатилась по щеке и упала на экран телефона. Он вытирает глаза рукавом куртки, расстроенный, что так легко поддался эмоциям. В течение долгого времени он представляет свою невесту, сидящую и ждущую его дома, желающую вместе спланировать их свадьбу. Потом он думает о Шерлоке, сидящем дома и ждущем его с разбитым и уязвимым сердцем, признающимся в чувствах, которых думал, что не испытывает.</p><p>Джон знает, как ему следует поступить, точно так же, как знает, как <em>должен</em> поступить.</p><p>Вытерев с телефона влагу, он засовывает его в карман и отправляется покупать молоко.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>От Переводчика:</p><p>Кто-нибудь знает, почему Хаддерс? Почему Шерлок так назвал ее в сериале? Откуда это?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шерлок с трудом может поверить, что он нажал «Отправить». Внезапно он излил свое сердце в сообщении, и все слова, которые он скрывал, вырвались наружу, но он не собирался на самом деле отправлять его. Теперь он наверняка потеряет Джона: он вернется к Мэри и скажет, что больше не хочет видеть Шерлока, со всеми этими жалкими безответными чувствами, так что они больше не могут быть друзьями. Мэри будет довольна. Он запускает руки в волосы, дергая их в отчаянии. Может, ему позвонить? Может, сбежать? Может, ему стоит запереться в спальне и не выходить оттуда целый год?</p>
<p>— Ааааррргггхххх, — кричит Шерлок в своей обычной драматически громкой манере, несколько раз ударившись головой о руки.</p>
<p>Он <em>не может</em> позвонить, у него нет ни малейшего представления о том, что сказать, и он совершенно определенно не хочет слышать голос Джона, говорящего проваливать к черту. Исчезновение, — вполне приемлемый вариант — он с тоской смотрит на свое пальто, но если он уйдет, то может оказаться там, куда поклялся себе никогда больше не возвращаться. Он чист уже пять с лишним лет.</p>
<p>На самом деле есть только один выход: он должен остаться здесь и встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что его ждет. Злое противостояние может быть лучше, чем если Джон никогда больше не заговорит с ним (это именно то, чего он заслуживает; его собственный опыт научил, что вскрытие чьей-то сексуальности обычно считается немного не хорошо).</p>
<p>Шерлок берет со стола бокал с шампанским, из которого так и не сделал ни глотка, и залпом осушает его содержимое. И тут же морщится — это действительно мерзко, хотя напиться сейчас выглядит заманчиво. Он наполняет стакан остатками из бутылки и осушает его тоже. Он никогда, если честно, не дружил с алкоголем. Подумывает вернуться к миссис Хадсон, но знает, что она все поймет и убедит <em>поговорить</em>. Он вздрагивает. Нет, ему нужно разобраться с мыслями в своей собственной голове, прежде чем он сможет даже подумать о том, чтобы обсудить это с кем-то еще.</p>
<p>Уныло шаркая по кухне, он решает заварить чай, отчасти потому, что находит этот процесс расслабляющим, а отчасти чтобы смыть ужасный вкус шампанского (миссис Хадсон купила его — она понятия не имеет о качестве). Когда он подходит к холодильнику, чтобы взять молоко, то вспоминает, что его нет, и что он попросил Джона купить его, и это воспоминание — соломинка, которая сломала спину верблюду. Глаза щиплет и обжигает, как будто они наполнены горячим песком, и единственный способ смыть его — позволить слезам пролиться. Прислонившись головой к дверце холодильника, Шерлок всхлипывает. Годы сдерживаемых эмоций выходят на первый план — все слезы, которые он не позволял себе выплакать с самого детства. Он плачет по Рэдберду и по всему, что никогда не сможет сказать Джону. Он плачет так, как ему хотелось тогда, стоя на краю здания, протягивая руку, и он плачет слезами боли, которые он отказался пролить в Сербии. Но больше всего он всхлипывает и рыдает из-за того, что, вернувшись домой, обнаружил, что снова потерял Джона, и из-за того, что в минуту необычайной слабости оттолкнул его еще дальше.</p>
<p>Он так поглощен излиянием собственных эмоций, что не слышит шагов, приближающихся к квартире, пока позади него не раздается голос — как раз, когда закипает чайник.</p>
<p>— Вижу, что вовремя.</p>
<p>Шерлок подпрыгивает, ударяется головой о дверцу холодильника, сбивая на пол пачку меню навынос и магнит, который их держал. Он разворачивается на месте, волосы буйно торчат во все стороны, глаза красные и опухшие, из носа все еще течет. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так неловко, поспешно вытирая нос рукавом, не в силах говорить.</p>
<p>Джон стоит, между гостиной и кухней, держа в руках литр молока, словно предлагая мир. Он больше ничего не говорит, просто относит молоко, ставит рядом с чайником и делает две чашки чая, давая Шерлоку возможность собраться с мыслями. И он, пользуясь случаем, идет в ванную и плещет себе на лицо холодной водой — готовясь к разговору, к неизбежности отказа Джона.</p>
<p>Когда он возвращается через кухню, Джон уже сидит за обеденным столом с двумя чашками чая. Шерлок внимательно осматривает его, видя сырость в волосах и холод, отчетливо проступающий на лице.</p>
<p>— Ты провел на улице последние три часа, — утверждает он.</p>
<p>— Ага… Мне нужно было подумать.</p>
<p>— Ты не пошел... домой? — Шерлок морщиться от отвращения, произнося это слово. Он никогда не смирится с тем, что дом Джона находится где-то еще, несмотря на то, где он в настоящее время проживает.</p>
<p>Джон слегка наклоняет голову набок и хмуро смотрит на Шерлока, как всегда, когда тот не в состоянии понять социальные нормы. Шерлок опускает глаза, чувствуя себя вполне наказанным, когда понимает, что Джон возвращается к Мэри, думая, что, поцеловав Шерлока, вероятно, пересек черту того, что морально приемлемо.</p>
<p>— Ты очень долго думал. Пришел к каким-нибудь выводам?</p>
<p>— Пришел. И мне, наверное, следовало бы сначала поговорить с Мэри, но, честно говоря, я трус, — он поднимает руку, чтобы остановить попытку Шерлока прервать его. — Нет, так и есть. Когда дело доходит до того, чтобы сказать своей невесте, что я только что поцеловал своего лучшего друга, я — трус. Поэтому я здесь.</p>
<p>Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу, в его аквамариновых глазах ясно читается нервозность. Он не осмеливается спрашивать из страха, что не получит ответа, которого так отчаянно жаждет.</p>
<p>— Шерлок, я люблю тебя. Всегда любил, если честно. И независимо от того, что это значит для нас, я знаю, что не могу жениться на Мэри, когда испытываю к тебе такие чувства. Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к любому из нас.</p>
<p>Шерлок едва может дышать, этот момент слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой. Блеск возвращается к его глазам, и на губах появляется улыбка.</p>
<p>— Ты…?</p>
<p>Джон инстинктивно понимает, о чем он хочет спросить.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты или Мэри думали, что я бросаю ее ради тебя. Я отменяю свадьбу, потому что люблю кого-то другого больше, чем свою невесту. Я никогда не любил ее так сильно, как тебя, и это не было проблемой, пока тебя... не было, но теперь ты здесь, и ты заставил меня взглянуть в лицо суровой реальности моих чувств к тебе. Если я женюсь на Мэри сейчас, я никогда не буду счастлив. Как я могу проводить расследования с моим лучшим другом зная, что люблю его больше, чем свою жену?</p>
<p>— Но... ты же сказал, что <em>не</em> оставишь ее ради меня, — заявляет Шерлок, и на его лице читается замешательство.</p>
<p>Джон вздыхает. Как может его друг понимать так много о мотивах преступления, но быть совершенно невежественным, когда речь заходит о чувствах?</p>
<p>— Нет, не так. Я ухожу от Мэри. Я поговорю с ней сегодня вечером, соберу вещи и поселюсь в отеле на несколько дней.</p>
<p>— Приезжай сюда, Джон. Это твой <em>дом</em>!</p>
<p>— Я знаю, Шерлок, и я ценю то, что могу просто вернуться сюда, но когда я это сделаю, я не хочу переезжать обратно, как твой сосед по квартире... — Джон делает паузу, чтобы до него дошло. — ... и я не могу просто перескакивать из одних отношений в другие.</p>
<p>— А раньше мог, — фыркает Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Эй! — Джон притворяется обиженным. — Ладно, это справедливо. Но эти отношения гораздо важнее, чем мой бесконечный парад женщин. <em>Ты</em> гораздо важнее, понимаешь? Мне нужно все сделать правильно.</p>
<p>— Эти две вещи должны быть разделены: твой разрыв и наше что-бы-это-ни-было, — Шерлок начинает понимать, что хочет сказать Джон. Он неестественно медлителен сегодня вечером. Эмоции действительно замедляют его ум до скорости обычного населения, хотя на этот раз он осознает, что не возражает.</p>
<p>— Точно.</p>
<p>— Ты мог бы остаться здесь сегодня? — шепчет Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Нет, Шерлок. Я не могу это откладывать. Мне нужно поговорить с Мэри, а потом я поселюсь в отеле. Это не подлежит обсуждению. Пожалуйста, пойми.</p>
<p>— Мне... пойти с тобой? В смысле, поговорить с Мэри, — судя по выражению лица Шерлока, он предпочел бы быть где угодно, только не рядом с Мэри.</p>
<p>— Шерлок, — стонет Джон, но в его словах сквозит нежность, когда он понимает, почему Шерлок так непреклонен. — Я не передумаю. Ты можешь спокойно выпустить меня из поля зрения, обещаю.</p>
<p>Шерлок отводит глаза, смущенный от того, что его разоблачили, краска заливает его щеки.</p>
<p>— Я боюсь, что все это не по-настоящему. Что ты уйдешь, а потом я проснусь.</p>
<p>— О, Шерлок, — Джон обнимает его и нежно целует в лоб. Шерлок надувает губы, пытаясь обидеться на жалостливый жест Джона, но на самом деле наслаждается контактом.</p>
<p>— Я не вернусь к ней. Даже если бы мы не сделали этого, я бы все равно съехал от Мэри сегодня вечером. Моего сердца там больше нет. Понимаешь?</p>
<p>Шерлок кивает на груди у Джона, потом отстраняется и коротко целует его в губы.</p>
<p>— А теперь отпусти меня. Давай проведем несколько недель...</p>
<p>
  <em>— Недель?!</em>
</p>
<p>— … дней, живя по отдельности, и посмотрим, что будет дальше. Мы можем разговаривать, можем брать расследования, можем вместе ужинать. Как на свиданиях.</p>
<p>Шерлок хмурится от этой подростковой идеей со «свиданиями», но втайне знает, что он будет счастлив согласиться, потому что это Джон.</p>
<p>— Наверное, мне придется уволиться из клиники, — говорит Джон под нос. — После этого мне будет чертовски неловко работать с Мэри.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Нам не нужны деньги, ты же знаешь, что у нас совместный счет для платежей от клиентов, которым ты можешь пользоваться.</p>
<p>Этот довод, обсуждаемый ими ранее много раз, за несколько месяцев до того, как Шерлок прыгнул: Джон утверждал, что деньги принадлежат Шерлоку, а Шерлок возражал, ведь блог Джона привлек многих платежеспособных клиентов. Джон в какой-то степени согласился, но отказался от идеи разделить с ним бóльшую плату, полученную от Себастьяна Уилкса, друга Шерлока по университету, а не клиента из блога. Учитывая то, как закончилось дело, Шерлок сказал Джону, что тот может считать это компенсацией за причиненный ущерб. Джон рассмеялся, когда его друг спросил, не должен ли он заплатить что-нибудь и Саре.</p>
<p>— Мы сможем поговорить обо всем этом, когда я вернусь. А пока позволь мне заплатить за все самому. У меня есть деньги, которые я откладывал на свадьбу.</p>
<p>— Тебе должны вернуть деньги за кольцо.</p>
<p>— Я думаю позволить Мэри оставить его у себя — это меньшее, что я могу сделать.</p>
<p>Джон снова надевает пальто, проверяет наличие телефона, бумажника и ключей, прежде чем обернуться и увидеть Шерлока, полностью свернувшегося в кресле.</p>
<p>— Я напишу тебе, когда устроюсь, ладно?</p>
<p>Шерлок надувает губы, но ничего не говорит.</p>
<p>— Ладно? — делает еще одну попытку Джон.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — бормочет Шерлок, как капризный ребенок. Он закрывает глаза, боясь еще раз увидеть, как уходит Джон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Два часа прошло без единого слова от Джона, и Шерлок закурил. Он вытащил старую сигарету из давно заброшенной пачки, спрятанной за расшатанным кафелем на кухне, и теперь расхаживает по гостиной, не обращая внимания на пепел, падающий на пол.</p>
<p>Сколько времени может потребоваться, чтобы расторгнуть помолвку?</p>
<p>Принимая во внимание время, необходимое Джону, чтобы добраться до Нортвуда, неизбежные слезы (он закатывает глаза от этой мысли), а затем такси обратно в город в отель (не в центре, Джон не потратит больше, чем необходимо), Шерлок приходит к выводу, что ему не следует беспокоиться еще тридцать-сорок минут. Это знание немного успокаивает его, и он плюхается на диван, растирая сигарету о стол. Надо не забыть убрать до того, как Джон вернется домой.</p>
<p>Для человека, который может лежать на диване часами, сегодня у него это поразительно плохо получается. Через три минуты он снова вскакивает — сгусток нервной энергии в вечном движении.</p>
<p>Скрипка должна помочь отвлечься от бесконечного ожидания. Если он не получит известий от Джона в течение часа, то сам пойдет и вытащит его оттуда.</p>
<p>Шерлок вынимает скрипку из футляра, любовно настраивает ее — само только действие замедляет его непрерывные мысли. Листая ноты, он находит композицию, над которой работал в чертогах, пока был в отъезде. Он начал записывать ее сразу же, как только вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Она, конечно, была для Джона — тонкий способ рассказать ему о своих чувства, без необходимости говорить о них. Или поцеловать его. Сейчас это лишнее, полагает Шерлок, но все равно он хотел бы однажды сыграть ее для Джона. Теперь все по-другому — возможно, пришло время добавить новый куплет к аранжировке, что-то более... обнадеживающее. Даже радостное, и, за неимением лучшего слова, менее тоскливое.</p>
<p>Несколько торопливых каракулей на рукописной бумаге — и он уже знает, с чего начать. Поднеся скрипку к подбородку, Шерлок начинает играть.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В два часа ночи Джон Ватсон толкает дверь своего номера в <a href="https://ibb.co/CW3WDWk">отеле «Premier Inn»</a> в Уэмбли-парке. Маленький чемодан, рюкзак и картонная коробка тянут его вниз, заставляя спотыкаться о собственные ноги, и почти опрокидывая содержимое коробки на пол.</p>
<p>Четыре часа ушло на то, чтобы расстаться с Мэри и собрать вещи. Он знал, что Шерлок сходит с ума от беспокойства, но как только он сел в такси, Джон понял, что его телефон умер.</p>
<p>Как и ожидалось, Мэри плохо восприняла новости. Они оба плакали, а Мэри еще и много и сердито кричала. Каждый раз, когда Джон думал, что она достаточно успокоилась, она снова начинала плакать. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, правда. Он любил ее, и знает, что причинил ей такую боль, не только тем, что разорвал помолвку и прекратил отношения, но и тем, что сделал это, потому что любит кого-то другого. Джон неоднократно объяснял ситуацию, как и в случае с Шерлоком, объяснял, что он не бросает ее ради него, а просто потому, что понял, кому на самом деле принадлежит его сердце, и жениться на ней с таким знанием — просто неправильно. Это, казалось, немного успокоило Мэри, и когда она взяла себя в руки, то призналась, что всегда знала, как он относится к своему лучшему другу, и что это воспринималось нормально, когда они думали, что Шерлок мертв. Но то, как Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, когда тот вернулся, и тот факт, что он так и не сделал предложение, дало ей основания полагать, что он может уйти.</p>
<p>Похоже, все знали, кроме него, думает он, ставя коробку на стол в скромном номере и роясь в рюкзаке, пока не находит зарядку. Вставив телефон в розетку, он с удивлением обнаружил, что от Шерлока пришло только одно сообщение — примерно час назад.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Получено 01:12]</p>
<p>
  <em>Где ты? Ты в безопасности?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он должен позвонить, знает, что должен, но он устал и слишком истощен эмоционально, чтобы снова переживать события этого вечера. Вместо этого он печатает быстрый ответ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Отправлено 02:16]</p>
<p>
  <em>Прости, это заняло гораздо больше времени, чем я ожидал. Я сейчас в отеле: закажу обслуживание в номер и лягу спать. Тебе тоже не помешало бы. Поговорим завтра.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Отправлено 02:16]</p>
<p>
  <em>Я люблю тебя.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Положив телефон на стол, он берет трубку стационарного телефона, заказывает гамбургер и пиво, а затем идет в душ — быстро освежиться пока ждет заказ. Зная, что персонал, скорее всего, придет, пока он будет стоять под струями воды, Джон следит за тем, чтобы выйти из душа менее чем через пятнадцать минут — как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать стук в дверь и звук тарелки на металлическом подносе.</p>
<p>Туго обмотав халат вокруг своего обнаженного тела, он открывает дверь…</p>
<p>… и обнаруживает, что ужин ему подает высокий кудрявый парень в очень узнаваемом пальто.</p>
<p>— Шерлок?! Что за... как ты меня нашел? Неужели ты отследил... Ты <em>не мог</em> этого сделать, он был мертв! — Джон понимает, что его речь не имеет особого смысла, но это не первый случай, когда блестящий ум Шерлока лишает его дара речи.</p>
<p>— Я заставил Майкрофта подождать, пока он снова включится и сообщить мне точное местоположение... Возможно, он также следил по камерам за такси, когда ты уходил от Мэри, — мгновение он выглядит самодовольным, прежде чем понимает, что Джон может расценить это как вторжение в частную жизнь и отказ прислушаться к чувствам Джона. — Тебя не было слишком долго, — говорит он в качестве объяснения.</p>
<p>Джон забирает поднос у Шерлока, оставляя его неловко ждать в дверях, пока поставит все на маленький столик.</p>
<p>— Сожалею, что заставил тебя волноваться. Но, Шерлок, я по-прежнему настаиваю на том, что сказал ранее. Я останусь здесь на несколько дней.</p>
<p>— Тогда и я тоже, — объявляет Шерлок, заходя чуть дальше в номер. — Ты никогда не говорил, что мы не можем быть вместе, просто ты еще не переехал обратно. Следовательно — я пришел к тебе.</p>
<p>Они долго стоят, глядя друг на друга; выражение лица Шерлока исполнено надежды, в то время как Джон обдумывает все, что сказал раньше, и изо всех сил старается не улыбнуться, когда понимает, что Шерлок прав.</p>
<p>Проиграв битву, он расплывается в улыбке и начинает хихикать:</p>
<p>— Ты, сумасшедший ублюдок.</p>
<p>Он втягивает Шерлока чуть глубже в номер, прижимаясь своим компактным телом к более высокому телу своего парня, и тянется соединить их губы. Когда они наконец встречаются, Джон понимает, что это не конкретно 221Б, которую он считает своим домом, это — Шерлок. Где бы он ни был, пока они вместе — он дома.</p>
<p>Он отстраняется, улыбаясь напротив полных губ.</p>
<p>— Пошли, ужин остывает.</p>
<p>С ухмылкой Шерлок проходит дальше в номер, пинком закрывая за собой дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>